The present invention relates to a switch device which is improved in structure to mount its switch body on a switch mounting unit.
An example of a switch device of this type is as shown in FIG. 6. A switch mounting unit 2, on which a switch body 1 is to be mounted, is made up of a base 3 and a positioning member 4 set on the base 3. The right end surface of the base 3 is employed as a mounting surface 3a, and the right end surface of the positioning member 4 is employed as a positioning surface 4a. The positioning surface 4a is set back from the mounting surface 3a, thus providing a step. The switch body 1 has a mounting protrusion la at the right end which is extended downwardly, and a positioning portion lb on the lower surface. The switch body 1 is fixedly mounted on the switch mounting unit 2 as follows: The positioning portion 1b of the switch body 1 is set on the positioning surface 4a of the switch mounting unit 2 while the mounting protrusion 1a is set on the mounting surface 3a of the switch mounting unit 2. Under this condition, the switch body 1 is secured to the switch mounting unit 2 with a screw 5.
The above-described conventional switch device still involves a problem to be solved. That is, the switch device is generally manufactured on a large scale. In the switch devices thus manufactured, the positioning surfaces 4a are not always equal in position because of the variations in manufacture of the switch mounting units 2 (including the bases 3 and the positioning members 4). Hence, when the switch body 1 is mounted on the switch mounting unit 2, depending on the switch device, a gap is formed between the positioning surface 4a and the positioning portion lb as shown in FIG. 7, that is, the switch body 1 is not accurately positioned.